


牡丹国色动京城9

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城9

第9章   
　　两日后唐军和隋军正式交战。  
　　高德儒坐镇中军，命梁卫为前锋大将，骑兵为先，步甲方阵殿后，攻向唐军。  
　　这时西河战场上最神奇的一幕发生了。  
　　两名副将手起刀落，一刀斩下梁卫头颅。还没等高德儒回过神来，李建成令旗一挥，隋军骑兵居然掉转马头跟着唐军一起朝他冲了过来。  
　　步兵方阵登时大乱，须臾之后，八成部众拿着武器朝高德儒厮杀过去，至于那些不服劝说的，早就身首异处，做了无头冤鬼。  
　　“缴械不杀。”  
　　几百道声音拧成一股，响彻战场。  
　　高德儒在亲兵的护卫下朝城门逃窜，但城门紧闭，城上旗帜已换成了大唐的军旗。  
　　“李建成。”高德儒睚眦目裂，恨不得生啖其肉。  
　　李建成坐在马上，一脸的云淡风轻，“高将军，你若投降，我可保你不死。”  
　　高德儒呸了一声，“让我投降，做梦。”  
　　“大哥，跟他啰嗦什么，让我与他一战。”李世民手握长枪，眼中满是战意。  
　　“垂死之人而已，何须你我费神。”李建成右手一摆，万箭齐发，将高德儒和亲兵们当场射死。  
　　铜钉大门缓缓向两边推开，城中隋军手捧武器，跪迎唐军入城。  
　　李建成扫一眼高德儒尸身，侧头吩咐宇文宝，“命人好好葬了，高将军宁死不屈，是条汉子。”  
　　西河一战，唐军大获全胜。从接到命令到返回太原，李建成前后仅用了九天。  
　　这一战，大大增强了李渊平定天下的信心，也定下了夺取关中的大战略思想。  
　　晚上，李渊在军中摆下庆功宴，当着众武将的面大赞李建成，“以此用兵，可横行天下。”  
　　并在宴会上封李建成为陇西郡公，左领大都督，统领左三军。封李世民为敦煌郡公，右领大都督，统领右三军。封李元吉为姑臧郡公，统中军，太原留守。  
　　李建成无疑是宴会上风头最盛的人。这一战他居功至伟，一众武将轮番向他敬酒，他一一笑纳。敬到后来，李建成依然神清目明，那些武将反而都醉倒了。  
　　“毗沙门，来，饮了这杯酒。”李渊摇摇晃晃朝李建成走来，杯中的酒水洒出了大半。  
　　李建成拿下他酒杯，“阿耶，你醉了。”  
　　“醉？”李渊挥开奴仆搀扶的手，拍着李建成的肩膀笑，“我没醉，我是高兴。高兴，你懂吗？”  
　　李建成哄他，“阿耶，我陪你回房，房中好酒更多。”说完便搀着李渊往房中走。走了几步又停下来，扫一眼两个醉得东倒西歪的弟弟，吩咐奴婢，“把世民三胡扶回房间，好好伺候。”  
　　醉酒之人最难缠，哪怕李建成身强力壮，也花了好多力气才把李渊扶回房间。  
　　一干奴婢打水的打水，换衣裳的换衣裳，忙得不可开交。  
　　“把醒酒汤端来。”李建成拧了帕子给李渊擦脸，“明明酒量不好还喝，明天肯定头痛。”叹了一声，吩咐奴婢，“告诉厨房，明日早饭要用精细的粥点，不要用荤腥。”  
　　奴婢应了，过了一会儿便有人把醒酒汤端来。  
　　可是李渊嫌苦，一直摇头晃脑，奴婢喂了几次都喂不下去。  
　　李建成十分头痛，他终于知道李世民像谁了。  
　　“我来。”李建成取过醒酒汤，命奴婢扶着李渊，自己一勺一勺喂他。  
　　说来也奇怪，刚才还闹脾气的李渊居然乖乖张开口，把一碗醒酒汤喝了个精光。  
　　李建成扶李渊躺下，给他盖好被子。低声道：“把灯熄掉两盏，内室留三个人，别的到外面候着。”说完就要起身。  
　　忽然手腕一沉，低头一看，李渊双眼已经睁开了。  
　　“阿耶没睡？”李建成重新坐了下来，柔声道：“世民和三胡有奴婢精心伺候，阿耶困了就睡吧！我在这里守着。”  
　　李渊嗯了一声，眼皮慢慢落下。过了一会儿又重新睁开，“毗沙门，你知道我为何要给你取名建成吗？”  
　　“阿耶说过，愿我能像汉时名将曹参，开疆拓土，建不世功勋。”  
　　“是啊！建成侯曹参屡建战功，智勇双全，攻下两国一百二十二个县，是我敬仰之人。”李渊想到往事，神色十分温柔，“你还记得你出生时的情形么？”  
　　李建成轻笑，“那时我只是个小小婴儿，怎会知道呢？”  
　　李渊拍拍脑袋，“是哦，我真是糊涂。”反正也睡不着，便随手扯了个软枕过来垫在腰下，半靠着跟李建成说话。  
　　“你出生的前一夜，你娘做了个梦。梦到有个浑身冒着金光的人朝她走来，她又怕又喜，连声追问那人是谁。那人便说了三个字，‘毗沙门’，然后将一枚金珠投入你娘腹中。”  
　　“阿娘信佛，日有所思夜有所梦罢了。”  
　　李渊哼了一声，“你娘做梦向来很准，你别不信。”  
　　李建成不跟他争辩，点头道：“阿耶说得很是，后来怎样？”  
　　“后来……”李渊想了想，“后来你便出生了。说来也奇怪，明明是寒冬腊月，却忽然间花香四溢，犹如三月暖春。那香……对，是牡丹花香。”  
　　“怎会是牡丹。”李建成失笑，“我们家从来不种牡丹，倒是梅花种得多。”  
　　李渊睨了他一眼，“难道我连梅花和牡丹都分辨不出来吗？”蹙眉想了一会儿，恼了，“你别总是打岔，我都不记得要说什么了。”  
　　李建成浅笑点头，“想不起来就别想了，好好睡一觉，兴许明天就能想起来了呢？”说完命人点起安神香，将李渊腰下软枕抽了出来。  
　　李渊由着他动作，仍在皱眉苦思。忽然啊了一声，“我想到了。”他盯着李建成，“我今日封你为陇西郡公，你知道为何吗？”  
　　李建成还以为是什么了不起的大事，轻叹道：“原来是这个。这是我军第一次胜仗，我又是李家嫡长子，自然要封赏的。”  
　　“不单单是这样。”李渊一字一顿，“陇西郡公，是你曾祖李虎的封号。我将它授予你，是希望有朝一日，你能成为他那样的人”  
　　李虎，西魏八柱国之一，官至太尉，封爵陇西郡公，也是李渊最敬重的人。如今李渊将陇西郡公授予李建成，可见对他期望多大了。  
　　李建成心潮澎湃，喉头哽咽竟说不出话来。  
　　李渊用力握住他的手，“他日平定四方，我就是天下之主。而你，就是我的太子，大唐的太子。建成，不可辜负了为父的这份心啊！”  
　　李渊醉了，絮絮叨叨说了许多话。李建成一直守着他，直到他睡着才轻轻掰开紧握的手。  
　　推开门走出去，深吸一口气，才发现脸上湿漉漉的全是泪。他抹了把脸，这一刻他觉得肩上担子重了许多。从今夜起，他不单单要肩负起李家的兴衰，还要肩负起天下的兴衰。  
　　走廊拐角处隐隐透着橘黄色的烛光，那是李世民和李元吉的房间。  
　　李元吉露着小肚皮，打着小呼噜睡得很沉。李建成看了一会，帮他把被子盖好。  
　　“世民睡了吗？”李建成走到李世民房前，询问伺候的婢女。  
　　“回大郎，二郎已经睡下了。”  
　　“好好伺候，世民喝多了会口渴，备好水。”  
　　“是。”  
　　婢女目送李建成离开，拉开房门进去禀报，“二郎，大郎已经走了。”  
　　房中不止李世民一人，房玄龄也在。  
　　“今晚的事如果说出去，我割了你的舌头。”李世民冷声道。  
　　婢女浑身抖得像筛糠，一叠声的保证绝不说出去。  
　　李世民命她退下，对房玄龄道：“以后那样的话不要再说了。这一仗大哥居功至伟，无论父亲给他什么赏赐都是应该的。”  
　　房玄龄一脸不赞同，“这一战二郎也有功劳，但除了得到一个敦煌郡公的头衔还得到什么？大郎惯会收买人心，如今军中人人只知大郎而不知二郎。长此以往，二郎如何立……”  
　　“这只是第一战。”李世民打断他的话，“既然父亲志在天下，往后战役必接连不断。难道我李世民还不能凭本事闯下一片天地吗？”  
　　“二郎仁厚。”房玄龄见李世民听不进去，只能起身告退。走到门口忽然回头，“我劝二郎一句，世上君子大多毁于小人之手。”  
　　房门合上，室内重归静寂。  
　　李世民想到宴会上众人对李建成的夸赞，想到父亲那句“如此用兵，可横行天下”，不禁一拳砸在桌上。  
　　


End file.
